


Close For Comfort

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Charles and max being little toddlers, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Massage, Pregnancy, briefly though lol, charles bitch ass, omega pierre, some of the characters are only there for a little bit sjsjd sorry, this is the first time ive ever written a/b/o fic sjsdhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: In which Pierre and Charles are great at comforting one another.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> here's another fic that was asked for on Tumblr! this was the first time ive ever written an a/b/o fic, I've read quite a few of them and I think I (kind of) have a pretty good grasp on how things work skdjsj

Pierre knew he had a sensitive nose; it wasn't unusual for omegas like him to be able to pick up the most subtle changes in scent. He didn't know how in tune his senses were until one day where he was sitting in the pack room, absentmindedly looking at social media on his phone, and Antonio came through the door to talk to him.

Normally the Italian smelled faintly like flowers, sweet like his shy personality, but Pierre was instantly aware of a slight difference in the scent of his friend as he walked over to sit next to Pierre. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as he tried to determine what was causing Antonio to seem different.

"Hey, I have something to tell you," Antonio said with a smile, sitting next to him on the couch. Pierre figured out what had changed just as Antonio had begun to say, "I just found out that I'm..."

"You're pregnant?" Pierre exclaimed in an excited tone, turning to face Antonio and taking his hand into his own. It occurred to him that he probably shouldn't have said it so loudly, though thankfully the only other person in the room was Kimi.

Antonio gave him puzzled look but let Pierre scoot closer, pressing himself into his side. 

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday. How did you know?" Antonio said, beaming with pride. 

Pierre nosed at his cheek and replied, "you smell different. An omegas scent gets more like their mate's when they're pregnant, almost undistinguishable, and has a hint of milkiness to it. It's faint right now but I could sense it the minute you walked into the room." 

He pulled Antonio into a hug and patted his back, unable to stop himself from smiling as widely as Antonio was. When they let go of each other, Pierre curiously put his hand on Antonio's stomach for a second. It was early enough that he hadn't begun to show that he was pregnant, however the thought that a little pup was starting to grow underneath his palm made Pierre feel incredibly happy and eager to be with his friend throughout his pregnancy.

"I'm so happy for you Tonio," Pierre murmured, watching as Antonio began to tear up.

"Thank you, I'm so excited," he said, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

Kimi made beeline for Antonio the second he heard what they were talking about and he was sitting on his other side in an instant, wrapping an arm around his teammate's shoulder as Antonio leaned against him.

"Did you tell Marcus yet?" the Finn demanded, his voice stern yet concerned. 

Pierre shifted to sit on the ground, laying his head on Antonio's lap and closing his eyes. Already he knew that he was going to be protective over Antonio for the coming months, since they were close friends and his instincts as an omega made him want to protect another omega who was carrying a pup. He could tell that Kimi probably would be protective over him too, not that that was any different than how the Alpha normally was about the young Italian.

"No, I haven't told him yet. He's coming here tomorrow so I will tell him after he arrives from the airport" Antonio answered, looking down at Pierre and ruffling his hair.

"Good. Tell him that he needs to take care of you, he needs to make sure you aren't doing too much and putting too much strain on yourself, especially in the later months," Kimi insisted, listing off more things that he expected Marcus to do for the next nine months.

Antonio laughed and nuzzled at Kimi's neck, waiting for him to calm down before saying, "Marcus is normally such an attentive mate, so I don't think we'll have any problems with that."

Pierre giggled too, and he pressed a careful kiss to Antonio's stomach before getting up to leave. He figured Antonio probably didn't want him telling anybody about his pregnancy yet, and so he did his best to keep his mouth shut until it was announced to everyone else. Even when Charles kept asking what he seemed so hyper about, Pierre simply shook his head and said there wasn't anything making him excited.

Marcus was unsurprisingly even more excited when he came to see everyone and Antonio broke the big news. All the jet lag seemed to leave him instantly and his face lit up as he swooped Antonio off his feet, twirling him around and passionately kissing him. 

The sight of the young couple celebrating made Pierre sigh dreamily, leaning against Charles as they watched Marcus smother Antonio with kisses. The Swedish alpha was nearly reduced to tears afterwards as people congratulated them, the rest of the paddock finally having found out too.

"They're so cute, I'm so excited for them," Pierre practically squealed, clutching Charles' hand and watching Antonio and Marcus getting another talking to by Kimi.

"Me too, I'm sure they'll be great parents. And they're both so pretty, that'll be one cute pup for sure," Charles agreed, kissing Pierre's cheek and running his nose along his neck. 

As the weeks went by, Antonio insisted on staying with the paddock as they moved from track to track to support everyone, with Marcus naturally coming along too and fawning over his pregnant omega. Between Marcus, Kimi, and Pierre, Antonio couldn't have been more well taken care of. Pierre was by his friend's side whenever he wasn't busy and so was Kimi, the man showing more genuine emotion than Pierre had ever seen from him before. Marcus quickly became a proud parent, showing everyone the photos from the ultrasounds and practically keeping Antonio within a few meters of him at all times.

Pierre was as thrilled as if it were his own child going to be born. He loved to gently touch Antonio's swollen belly, admiring the growing baby bump and asking a hundred different questions about the pup and what they were doing to get ready, and Marcus enjoyed having the Frenchman keep Antonio company when he could.

"How much longer now?" Pierre asked one day, sitting on a bench and patting Antonio's stomach. He could feel the pup move and it made his heart flutter.

"Only about a month and a half now," Antonio said with a weary grin, putting his hand over top of Pierre's for a second.

Pierre had been going to ask another question until Charles approached, putting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Come on, Pear, let's leave Tonio alone. He's probably tired and we should be getting home soon," Charles murmured, and Pierre reluctantly said goodbye to his friend and left with his mate, hand in hand with Charles and affectionately pressing himself into his side.

They drove home and Pierre began to feel an inkling of sadness settling inside him. He wasn't sure what was making him upset at first, nothing had happened to make him sad and it wasn't like the weather was gloomy. He even checked his calendar just to make sure his heat wasn't coming up, as that made him feel down sometimes too.

Charles didn't seem to notice until they were in their little hotel room, and he saw Pierre moping around instead of settling down to read or do something of the sorts as he usually did.

"What's wrong, baby?" Charles asked in a soft voice, settling down on the bed and opening his arms for Pierre to come to him.

Pierre frowned and crawled into his arms, hiding his face against his alpha's chest and throwing his arms around him. Charles hugged him close and lay back into the pillows, rubbing the omega's back and stroking his hair. The Monegasque shushed him as he began to cry, small quiet sobs making him shudder.

"Hey, talk to me Pear," Charles murmured in his ear. He wrapped himself around Pierre as best as he could, purring deep in his chest to try and comfort his omega every way he knew how to do so. The noise and subtle vibration helped Pierre stop crying and slow his breathing down, and he rubbed his cheek all over Charles' chest to try and get Charles' scent on him more than it already was.

"I've loved seeing Antonio and Marcus get ready to have their pup soon, and hanging out with Antonio and watch the pup grow and talking with him has made me so excited and I guess..." Pierre trailed off, "I guess it's making _me_ really want pups too."

He felt a little stupid saying it out loud and he was afraid of how Charles was going to react. Luckily, Charles only continued to rumble softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, cupping his cheek in one hand and gazing tenderly into his eyes.

"Me too, I always thought it would be nice to have pups one day and seeing somebody we know go through it just makes it seem more magical, no?" Charles said, leaning down to rub his nose on Pierre's neck. He knew that being thoroughly scented always helped to make Pierre feel better, and he heard Pierre let out a small giggle after a few seconds.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Like I want us to have pups too, I wanna be pregnant and get ready for a baby," Pierre mewled, giving Charles a pouty look and deeply inhaling his scent.

"We'll have a little family of our own one day," Charles reassured him, trailing kisses all down his neck and rolling over on top of his mate.

Pierre smiled and tangled a hand into Charles hair. He parted his lips and let out a gasp when he felt Charles kissing the mark on his neck and running his hands all up and down his sides. "In a few years, perhaps, we can think some more about our pups. It's definitely too early for us right now," Pierre decided, feeling his gloominess dissipate after talking about his emotions.

Charles leaned up to kiss his lips, easily parting his tongue and exploring the inside of Pierre's mouth. Pierre moaned softly into it and let Charles kiss him messily, leaving him flushed and breathless when they parted after a long kiss.

"I agree, in a few more years. In the meantime, we should at least practice making some babies for when we're ready to have pups," Charles purred and Pierre blushed and nodded.

As much as he wanted to have pups with Charles, Pierre was alright with waiting a few years until they were a bit older. He wasn't ready to sit out of races quite yet, and he was perfectly fine with playing with his friend's pup in the coming months. Pierre was certainly alright with getting some good _practice_ in with his alpha, too.

* * *

A few weeks later, Pierre was curled up on the couch with a book when Charles came flying into the room. He could tell just from the look on his face and the irritated way he slammed the door shut that the alpha was angry, and Pierre watched him shrug his coat off and mutter something under his breath.

Pierre set his book down and watched Charles pace around the room once before sitting down next to him with a dramatic huff. He crossed his arms and refused to look at Pierre for a moment, marinating in his own anger and staring at the ground with a childish pout. The Frenchman raised an eyebrow and cautiously pressed closer to him, waiting to see if Charles was alright with it or if he wanted space.

The rough exterior Charles had been trying to keep up melted away as Pierre curled up next to him, lovingly nosing at his cheek and kissing his temple.

“What’s wrong, lovely?” Pierre whispered. He pulled Charles close to him and kissed the top of his head before tucking his face neatly into Charles’ neck.

“Max called me Charles _bitch ass_ and then I went off on him and we nearly got into a fight,” Charles admitted, sounding a little embarrassed.

Pierre pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder to stifle a laugh and reached down to take Charles’ hand into his own. Most of the time, his alpha and Max were civil and polite to each other, not exactly friends but getting along nonetheless. If anyone else had called him ‘Charles bitch ass’, Pierre knew that Charles probably would have just laughed. However, Pierre also knew that Max and Charles knew how to push each other’s buttons and that the silly insult was much more irritating coming from the Dutch omega than anyone else.

“I’m sorry love, I know arguing is so annoying,” Pierre murmured as he cuddled up to Charles, “what did you say to him?”

Charles nuzzled his hair and sighed, “don’t laugh, but I told him that I could fold his ass like clean laundry.”

Pierre bit his lip and couldn’t stop himself from at least smiling at the phrase, and Charles began smiling too after a few seconds. The two of them burst out laughing, with Pierre nudging Charles to lay back on the couch afterwards. He hugged Charles as they lay together and nosed at his neck, cooing softly to calm him.

“That’s certainly interesting. Did you guys at least apologize?” Pierre asked. He felt Charles begin to relax underneath him.

“Uh, no. Daniel came and broke things up before it got worse and I just stormed off and left,” Charles confessed sheepishly. He squeezed Pierre and pressed his cheek against his hair, inhaling deeply and cringing at the memories of the rather dumb argument.

"Well then maybe tomorrow you should go talk to Max and apologize, better to be on civil terms again than never tying off the ends of a petty argument. I can come with you," Pierre murmured to him, feeling the urge to keep comforting Charles. He nuzzled at Charles' chest and let out soft noises, trying to make him feel at ease and clear his mind.

"I guess so, as long as he apologizes too," Charles muttered.

Pierre took that as better than nothing and he let out a happy purr, leaning up to kiss Charles' cheeks. He figured that as long as he was there, and hopefully Daniel too, they could get the two of them to apologize and move on. As for now, he had a weary alpha to take care of, and Pierre's priority became finding pillows and blankets to arrange around them in a makeshift nest. It could be tricky to do so in hotel rooms, but they made do, and Pierre even insisted on packing blankets from home when they travelled.

"You're the best mate anyone could have," Charles whispered when they were settled between cushions and sheets, hugging Pierre close to him and pressing kisses to his neck.

The next day, Pierre and Charles approached Max in the pack room in the morning. Antonio was there as usual, waiting for Marcus to come back from getting him water, and Max was sulking with Lando next to him, idly chattering away. The British omega didn't seem to notice that his friend was irritated, and Pierre hoped that Charles would be able to talk to Max without them losing it again. 

Pierre held Charles' hand and led him over to where the two sat, clearing his throat and doing his best to appear non-threatening.

"Hey, Max, Charles wants to talk to you for a few minutes," Pierre began politely, giving him a smile.

Max raised an eyebrow but stood up, and he and Charles went to stand a little ways off and Pierre was pleased to see them starting to talk to each other. When there wasn't any yelling or violent outbursts after a moment, Pierre smiled and let the tension he had been carrying in his shoulders dissipate. He turned to Lando and gave him a friendly wave, looking around the room before asking, "have you seen Dan anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think he's just down the hall from here," Lando chimed, returning his cheery smile.

"Thanks, I want to talk to him for a second," Pierre said over his shoulder as he made his way to peek out into the hall, where he saw said Australian whistling as he walked towards the room. Pierre glanced over at his mate once more just to make sure they were still getting along before striding out into the hall, jogging lightly to Daniel and greeting him with a hug.

"What's up, pear?" Daniel asked, giving him a warm pat on the shoulder and stopping to talk to him.

"Max and Charles fought yesterday right? Did you hear what started it? Charles only told me that he and Max insulted each other," Pierre asked, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I don't know who started it or what the problem was in the first place. I just heard him and Max yelling so I came over to find them on the edge of slapping each other. I pulled Maxy away and took him home, it seems like they just lit a fuse in each other or something," Daniel shrugged.

Pierre opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by the sound of the two in question beginning to sharply shout at one another again, and he and Daniel were sprinting down the length of the hall and into the room to find them angrily arguing. Lando was in the corner of the room watching with wide eyes, not sure if he should do anything and seeming surprised by the altercation. Antonio had come to sit next to him, the two of them looking to Daniel for help.

The older alpha sighed and put a hand on Max's shoulder, gently pulling him away from Charles and wrapping an arm around him. Pierre was at Charles' side in an instant, clutching his arm and nosing at his shoulder, softly whining to try and calm him down. 

"Maxy, we talked yesterday about playing nice with people," Daniel said to Max, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his side.

The Dutchman leaned into his hold and gave one last irritated look to Charles, muttering, "he makes it very difficult to do that sometimes."

Pierre kept whimpering and wrapped his arms around Charles from behind, doing his best to soothe him.

"Well _he_ said that-" Charles began to snarl, stepping forward and about to start arguing until Antonio stood up and interrupted them.

"Just stop fighting! Please," the Italian begged, and everyone else fell silent and looked at him with wide eyes. It was the first time any of them had heard Antonio raise his voice beyond quietly casual, and it definitely did what he was aiming for it to do.

Antonio stood with his arms crossed and looked like he was trying to say something, and it wasn't until his bottom lip was visibly quivering that they all realized he was on the verge of crying. 

"Oh, we're sorry Antonio, we shouldn't have been yelling and..." Charles and Max rushed forward at the same time to help the sniffling omega sit back down, and their feud seemed to be entirely forgotten as they wiped his tears away. 

Pierre raised an eyebrow but was glad that it got them to stop fighting and start working together. Antonio let them fuss over him for a second before Max stood up, going to stand with Daniel again and looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Charles did the same, brushing up against Pierre's side and nuzzling his face against his neck for a brief moment.

"Um, sorry for calling you bitch ass, Charles," Max said slowly, and Daniel smiled down at him, although Pierre could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry for threatening to fold your ass like clean laundry," Charles mumbled in return, "and sorry for stressing you out, Tonio. I guess we should have realized that yelling would make you stressed out." Pierre nodded in approval and pressed a kiss to Charles' cheek.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional, but my back hurts, I'm so tired, my head hurts, and I have to pee like every five minutes, so if you guys could please just argue quietly I'd appreciate it," Antonio whimpered, giving them a teary eyed look.

Lando came to sit by his side and hugged him, resting his head on Antonio's shoulder and Pierre fought the urge to try and comfort his fellow omega too. Antonio smiled a little and hugged Lando back, appreciating the concern from the younger.

"No, you're right, we really shouldn't be arguing at all," Max said, and he reached out to shake Charles' hand as if to formally make peace between them. Pierre was glad to see them beginning to get along, as was Daniel, and Pierre placed one last comforting kiss to Charles' cheek and felt it was alright for him to leave his side now that he was much calmer.

Pierre sat on Antonio's other side and purred softly to him, watching Lando pat the Italian's silky hair. He saw Max and Daniel talk quietly to one another, and Charles seemed like he didn't know what to do with himself, electing to stand there and watch the three omegas cuddled up on the couch, the two younger men fussing over the heavily pregnant one in between them.

"How are you feeling, Tonio?" Pierre asked, setting a hand on Antonio's stomach. He felt his rounded belly and smiled when he felt the unborn pup move.

"Ah, I feel...I feel....um," Antonio trailed off, a tense look beginning to come over his face, "where's Marcus?!" he whimpered.

Pierre was about to get up and look for the Swede when Marcus came back into the room, rushing over instantly when he heard Antonio calling for him. He had been carrying a cup of water that was presumably meant for Antonio, but he pushed it into Charles' hands and was kneeling in front of Antonio as quickly as possibly.

"What is it, honey? What's wrong?" Marcus asked, rubbing Antonio's thigh affectionately.

Antonio let out a nervous whine and shifted awkwardly, and that was when Pierre saw the dark stain on his pants, and he felt a spark of anxiety run through him.

"I think my water broke," Antonio cried, tears welling up in his eyes again. It was like a switch had been flipped as Pierre, Lando, Daniel, Charles, and Max all started talking, trying to figure out what to do and the little group of them descending into both panic and excitement.

Marcus took a deep breath and nodded to himself, helping Antonio stand up and firmly saying, "alright, let's get you to a hospital, babe everything will be _fine_." For someone who was about to become a parent and was responsible for getting his omega in labor to the hospital, Pierre thought he seemed impressively calm and collected, although he had a sneaking suspicion that Marcus was just doing a great job of hiding his nerves.

"What do we do?" Pierre nervously asked, darting over to Charles and fumbling with his watch.

"I don't think there's much for us to do, pear, we just need to wait and go about our day," Charles reassured him, shushing him as he pulled him close. 

"Shouldn't we go with them or something?" Pierre cried, searching his mate's eyes for answers. He didn't want to spend the day going about his normal routine while his friend was in the hospital having a pup, but he got the sinking feeling that Charles was right as he saw Marcus usher Antonio out of the room.

"Good luck, guys. Marcus, you better text us updates!" Daniel called as the two left the room, with Marcus promising that he would do so.

"Sometimes things are out of our control and we just have to wait. I'm sure it'll go fine, Pear, just take some deep breaths," Charles murmured, stroking Pierre's back and gently rubbing his nose against his cheek, "drink some water, love, and try to calm down." He pushed the cup of water that Marcus had given to him into Pierre's hands.

Pierre sipped the water and sat back down, inhaling shakily and closing his eyes. Lando quickly left the room, practically skipping to go tell his teammate and friends what had happened, and Daniel and Max sat down with Pierre, with Max curling up against his side and cooing softly to him. 

Charles smiled and sat down on the other side of his mate, the four of them excited and doing their best to calm each other down. Pierre was the most worked up, given that he was closest to Antonio and he was having a hard time having to sit around and wait to hear if his friend and the pup were alright.

"Man, I can't believe you guys arguing made someone go into labor. That's gotta be a world first," Daniel chuckled. He sat with an arm around Max, seeming the calmest out of all of them.

"Yeah..let's try not to argue anymore though, I don't think we want to send anyone else to the hospital," Charles laughed, giving Max a glance. Max offered a small smile in return and shifted away from Pierre, letting Charles take over in trying to take care of the Frenchman.

Pierre sat with Charles hugging him and murmuring comfortingly to him for a few more minutes before they had to start the work day, sitting through meetings and conferences alike. He almost would have felt better if they had actually done any driving that day, as it would let him work off some of his pent up energy, but he was left to try and keep his cool and focus on meetings and things people were showing him on whiteboards.

By the end of the day, Pierre could barely sit still and he paced around the hotel room once he and Charles were done for the day. Marcus had texted him when they got to the hospital and when the doctors took Antonio in, but other than that, they hadn't heard anything else. Not that Pierre blamed Marcus, he knew that the Swede was probably more concerned with the birth of his child than texting people, but he still felt anxious and worried his lip as he paced around the room.

Charles was sitting on the bed and watching the news, which he turned off after Pierre made another lap around the room and showed no sign of stopping.

"Babe, you're gonna wear yourself out. Come here," Charles purred, beckoning for Pierre to join him.

Pierre let out a sigh and hopped onto the bed next to Charles. He lay on his side, resting his head on Charles' stomach, and he shifted around after a few seconds, seemingly unable to find a comfortable position to lie in.

"Hey, shhh, you're alright. Just lay still and focus on me, hon," Charles told him, putting a hand in his hair and stroking his head gently. Pierre closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Charles patting his hair and the steady rise and fall of his breathing, taking a few seconds to breathe in sync with Charles. His racing heart began to slow to a more normal rate, and Pierre was able to lay still with him and think clearly for the first time in hours.

"Sorry, I'm just really anxious right now. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to sleep until I know that Antonio is okay," Pierre breathed out. He felt Charles playing with his hair and turned his head to press his nose against Charles' shirt, inhaling his alpha's scent which flooded his senses and made him feel calmer.

"Let me take your mind off things, pear. Lay on your stomach," Charles got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out with a bottle of lotion in hand. 

Pierre sat up and did so, laying with his arms folded to rest his head on. Charles climbed onto the bed again, and he set the lotion down before pulling Pierre's shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Pierre asked, watching Charles fold his shirt neatly and take his own shirt off afterward.

"You're very tense, so I'm going to give you a massage," Charles explained simply. He spread his own shirt out on the bed in front of Pierre, who instantly scooted forward to lay his head down on it. The soft material and homely scent of Charles made Pierre smile as he let his eyes fall shut, hearing Charle undo the cap on the lotion and squeeze some of it onto his hands. 

Charles spread the lotion over his hands and knelt over Pierre, lightly putting his hands on his shoulder blades and beginning to move them in small circles. He pressed his palms against Pierre's tight muscles, earning a light groan from Pierre when Charles worked his hands over a particularly sore spot in-between his shoulders. It was heavenly to his tired body and Pierre let his mind single in on the sensation of Charles' hands running down his back, carefully working away any tense spots he found and rubbing the lotion over his skin while doing so.

"That feels nice,” Pierre sighed, a relaxed smile forming over his face.

Charles hummed and moved down to massage his lower back, his hands warm on Pierre’s skin. He used his thumbs to work out the tension there, and Pierre let out a satisfied mewl when he ran his hands down his sides too.

Pierre wasn’t sure how long he spent on his stomach, his nose pressed into Charles’ shirt as the Monegasque thoroughly massaged his back, but it was dark out by the time they were finished, and they chose to change into sleepwear instead of getting dressed again. 

Charles was waiting for him in bed when Pierre finished getting changed, and he noticed that he had gotten a notification on his phone as he climbed into bed next to Charles and picked up his phone from the nightstand.

"Antonio had a healthy baby girl!" Pierre exclaimed, nearly dropping his phone in excitement and eagerly showing Charles the message he had gotten from Marcus. It had taken hours, but the pup was delivered successfully and Pierre couldn't wait to visit his friends and their new daughter.

"Aww, I told you everything would be alright, love," Charles murmured, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and rumbling affectionately in his chest. Pierre grinned and set his phone back on the nightstand after sending a text containing many heart emojis to Marcus, pulling the blankets up over them and snuggling into Charles' hold. He nuzzled his nose against his neck and contentedly closed his eyes, feeling safe with his mate next to him.

Pierre was grateful to have someone as caring as Charles in his life. They took care of one another, and Pierre appreciated how Charles comforted him when he was feeling down or anxious, and he enjoyed calming Charles down, even after rather humorous arguments with Max. They were there for each other, and Pierre was excited for his future with Charles at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write more of this au sjdhdhsd its sooo fun?? and on god I especially wanna write more tonio and Marcus
> 
> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon!! :o)


End file.
